The Life
by skatergirl52312
Summary: Miley gets new neighbors. Awesome fraternal twins that are her age. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver become great friends with them. What will happen when they find out Miley's little secret?


A/N: I know (for those who is reading my Jonas story) that I don't like Miley Cyrus but this story leads to the Sequal… which leads to the Jonas boys. XD

I have been thinking about this story since like last April so tell me what you think. I'm not sure when I'm gonna update. My friends are gonna get mad if I don't update my Jonas story.

Oh and if you have any title ideas tell me (unlike Giselle with my last story) because I just took it randomly from a Push Play song.

Sorry, if any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy again... as usual

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the show. I just own Amelia and Chris.

* * *

I woke up to hear a truck stop on this Saturday morning. I got up and look outside my ocean view window. I looked down and saw a boy and girl, probably my age walking down their pathway with small moving boxes.

The girl had long black wavy hair with dark brown highlights. She had a beautiful face and was skinny or average weight. The guy... was hot! He was a little bit taller than the girl. He had black long skater/surfer hair. Not long long but... think about Joe Jonas' hair last August... that long not present long cause that's pretty long. I've used long like 5,000 times in this sentence. So, _long_ enough to cover his eye. They had the same face, maybe twins. She was wearing a jean skirt, layered wife beaters, her hair was clipped back but her bangs were down and had a flower on her left ear. The hot guy was wearing cargo shorts and a Etnies shirt. They were both tanned, not the fake tan but tan. If you can take it like that.

The boy tripped the girl and she dropped the box and fell onto her lawn. He laughed.

"CJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and ran after him.

I went into my bathroom and changed into a loose shirt and shorts. I combed out my hair and went downstairs. Jackson was already at Rico's for work and Dad was eating breakfast.

"New neighbors, daddy. Can I bring the cookies over?" I asked. Every time we get new neighbors, my dad makes baked goods... well, cookies to give to the new neighbors.

"Sorry, Miles. I already went next door and gave it to them." My dad said.

"Sweet Niblets! Fine. Where are they from?"

"Hawaii. 3 kids but one is here just to help them unload and get their house together. I'm pretty sure she's 20. She's still in college. She'll be going back to Kauai tomorrow night. The other 2 kids are your age... twins actually."

"What are their names?" CJ and I don't know what the girls name was.

"I'm not sure. They were inside their house when I was talking to their mom. Their dad is in the navy and is away in another state, training."

I got up and went up stairs. Today, Lilly and Oliver were planning just to go surfing... I don't surf but they invited me. I'm most likely just gonna tan or something. I changed into a black two piece bathing suit with white polka dots. I put on a mini skirt and a wife beater over it. I put my sunglasses on my head, slipped on my flip flops, and grabbed the bag that had my towel and my sun block in it. I went downstairs, said bye to my dad, and exited my house.

Lilly and Oliver were waiting for me outside. Lilly was being her perky self, sitting on her skateboard. Oliver... was being a donut and eating one too... Sometimes, I really don't understand that boy.

We felt like going the long way meaning not cutting through my back yard since Lilly was hyper and the slower we get to the beach, the faster she'll calm down. Lilly hyper at the beach... not pretty.

We passed by my new neighbors. They both saw the now empty moving truck.

"New family next door?" Oliver said eating the last bite of his donut.

"Yea, the kids are our age." I said, putting my slightly over sized sunglasses on. I heard a very loud thump from inside of the house.

"SEE-JAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Another yell came out from the girl. Dang, they must fight a lot. I couldn't see it but I can tell she was chasing him again. It kind of reminded me of me and Jackson.

"What are their names?" Lilly asked.

"Well, we kind of know that one of them is CJ. Dad said that they are twins. I'm not sure what the girls name is."

-----

Monday morning, me, Lilly, and Oliver were at our lockers getting our books out of our lockers, talking.

"Get to talk to your neighbors yet?" Lilly asked me. She than looked at Oliver grossly, who was eating an old lollipop from his locker.

"No but..." The girl came down the school stairs looking at her schedule, kind of lost. My new neighbor. Her hair was in the half up and half down style with her bangs down. She was wearing a character shirt and a orange skirt that had Hibiscus flowers on the bottom. Her backpack was a light blue Jansport backpack with white Hibiscus flowers all over. She looked as pretty as she was on Saturday... and she wasn't even wearing make up then and now!

She reached the bottom of the stairs and was looking at each locker number and door number.

I looked back at my locker, getting my books out. First class: History with Mr. Corelli... fun.

I can feel Oliver drooling at her. She was opening her locker that was two down from mine. She looked over at me.

"Ummm... do you mind me asking you where Mr. Corelli's class is? I'm new here." The girl asked me.

"Yea... actually we're going to be heading over there in a few minutes. I'm Miley Stewart and these are my friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken." Lilly waved and Oliver was still staring at her blankly.

She smiled at Lilly and me then she looked over at Oliver and gave raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mind him. He's still learning how to meet new girls that he thinks is pretty which you are. Where are you from? Adorable outfit by the way." Lilly complimented her.

"Thanks. You guys are very pretty too including Oliver... I guess. I'm Amelia Keoni. I moved here from Hawaii. Hey Miley, aren't you my neighbor cause I remember seeing you walking to the beach yesterday?" She asked me and I answered her question.

Oliver... was still in his same position as earlier.

"Don't you have a brother?" I asked her. She already seemed really nice. At first, she looked like at total Amber and Ashley.

"Is he cute!?!?!" Lilly suddenly said.

"Oh shoot. Yea, I do. And Lilly... that question is kind of awkward for me to answer since I'm like his twin. Back to what I was talking about… I totally like left him in the offi..."

"Thanks for leaving me, Amelia!" A boy yelled from the stairs. CJ, I'm guessing. His hair was like Saturday. He was wearing a Vans shirt this time and blue skinny jeans.

"No problem. CJ, this is Lilly, Miley, and Oliver. Miley is our neighbor actually. Lilly, Miley, and Oliver, this is Chris. My twin brother."

"Wonderful Amelia! You already made friends." CJ said. Amelia laughed sarcastically.

"Nice to mee..." Me and Lilly started.

Oliver finally snapped of his thoughts.

"COOL! I want a twin brother! That would be sick!" Oliver suddenly snapped out.

"No, it wouldn't. That would mean that there would be two Oliver Oken's which equals... TWO DONUTS!!!!! What a life that would be... what a pain too!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Haha, very funny, Lillian..." Oliver said sarcastically.

Chris opened is locker which was next to Amelia's and put all his new books in it.

"Is Mr. Corelli a good teacher?" Amelia asked, sweetly.

"We just got here, AJ. Why does it matter?" CJ said to sister

"Just curious... you know how I am at new schools!" Amelia answered. Woah, AJ and CJ what a twin name.

"Amelia here is a nerd." Chris explained shortly, putting his arm over his sisters shoulder.

"You are? You sure don't look like one..." Me and Lilly said.

"I am not a nerd, more of a girl really cares her school grades and..." Amelia started.

"And must get a B or above or she'll complain for the rest of the week!" CJ said

"Wow, you really are a nerd..." Oliver said and she smacked him in the arm.

"Geez Amelia, I just met you and you're already hitting on me," Oliver said slyly, which made me and Lilly roll our eyes even Amelia and CJ.

"Oliver, that was as corny as Christopher's pick up lines and trust me they are dumb..." We started to walk to the classroom.

"So what do AJ and CJ stand for?" Lilly asked.

"Christopher Jace," Christopher answered proudly.

"Amelia Jade," Amelia said. Pretty names. Jace is a really unusual name.

"Woah. That's like you have the same last 2 initials! AWESOME!" Lilly said, being her interesting self.

"Did you know that identical twins can have the same name? They just have a different middle name…" I asked Lilly and Oliver.

"Oh yea, I remember hearing that from Trading Spaces: Girls VS. Boys," Chris said. We all looked at him confused. "Well anyway, the two girls were twins and their names were both Alexa."

"So it's like Hannah and Mi… wait… uhhh major brain-fart (**A/N: **HAHAHA. Monica is hilarious.) that Hannah girl… you know that Miles girl. They look exactly al… alike." I gave Lilly a look that said you-better-not-tell-them-or-you-are-dead. "Theylookexactlyalike. WHY ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT ME!? I told you that they look exactly alike."

"Lils, that made absolutely no sense." Oliver said. Amelia and CJ just looked at her confused as they walked into the classroom. Once the two got in, I smacked Lilly when they weren't looking.

"I've told you a thousand times, Miles. I'm not good with this stuff."

* * *

A/N: Not sure when I'm going to be able to update this. I have to update Behind These Brown Eyes. If you haven't read it read it! It includes the Jonas Brothers… sooooo tempting like ice cream cake! Man, I'm hungry now.

REVIEW to tell me what you think of the story!


End file.
